1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spectacle frame and more particularly to a frame having an esthetic and/or amusing character because of a mobile decorative part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shape of a spectacle frame has become very important to the wearer. All kinds of more or less expressive and esthetic frames have been proposed, some even having an intentionally provocative and/or amusing character.
For example, PCT document WO 98/23994 describes a frame in which each surround or "rim", i.e. the part in which the lens is mounted, incorporates an ornamental flat ring surrounding and emphasizing the lens. The ring is mounted so that it can be turned in a groove on the surround. Some parts of the ring are hidden from the front. The ring has a number of areas of different color or appearance. Adjusting the position of the ring relative to the concealing parts of the surround changes the esthetic effect of the frame.
However, the ring merely emphasizes the lens that it surrounds and the variations in appearance that can be obtained in this way are therefore somewhat limited. This system does not provide a truly "expressive" frame whose appearance can be modified within wide limits. The invention achieves this objective.